Military units, such as for example special forces or other troops who are active at night, can use small, lightweight, inexpensive portable light sources such as chemiluminescent light sticks as light sources to provide lighting needs. These light sources can also be used in other applications, such as for example by hunters, law enforcement personnel, campers, and the like; as well as in any other situation requiring inexpensive, lightweight, long-lasting light. In some situations, emission of stray light from such devices could present a danger, for example by betraying a military unit's position to enemy forces, or an inconvenience, for example by ruining a hunter's night vision in directions away from the light source. Additionally, these portable light sources tend to be omni-directional while tasks that require lighting might be better served with a more directed beam from the light source.